Social networking systems may be used to connect individuals with each other based on some commonality between the individuals. Generally, social networking systems allow individuals to create a user profile on a website. The user profile may contain social networking information specified by the user which may include, for example, biographical information (i.e. name, age, gender, etc.), education information (i.e. current school, highest degree, etc.), personal information (i.e. interests, hobbies, relationship status, etc.) or professional information (i.e. occupation, company, etc.). Social networking information included in user profiles may be used by a social networking system to generate matches between individuals and connect them.
The user profile may also contain digital media files like photographs, movies or sound recordings that have been uploaded by the user to the user profile. Digital media files may be captured by a camera, video camera, cell phone, smart phone, tablet, laptop or other device capable of creating a digital media file. These devices may have internet connectivity and may be capable of directly uploading the digital media files to the user profile via a website of the social networking system.